


Tony Finds a List

by Neverever



Series: Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang ficlets [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds a list that Steve doesn't want him to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Finds a List

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of the Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Art is by [ssyn3](http://ssyn3.tumblr.com) and is titled: [Treasure](http://40.media.tumblr.com/49d6f96bcbadb5dbcd53ddecccbdaec2/tumblr_nqgsi28BBQ1uqoi07o1_500.jpg). Check it out!
> 
> Thanks to my long-time beta Armsplutonic for everything.

Tony flew through the living room on his way from the workshop. He wondered why he didn’t do this more often. Beat walking hands down.

He was having a fantastic week for once, with everything going his way. To celebrate his luck, he got himself tangled up into several different projects that morning. Then he got sidetracked when he decided to try out the latest upgrades to the boot jets. And threw in the gauntlets for good measure. From there, it made sense to fly a few laps inside around the tower instead of using the training room or the workshop.

Even after he got the data he needed on the boot jets, he flew back and forth just for the heck of it. Until he flew straight into Steve’s back. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t mind plastering himself against Steve’s broad back, but Steve was solid muscle and it was like flying into a wall.

To be fair, Steve hadn’t been there a few minutes ago, and certainly not in Tony’s flight path. Tony flailed in the air. “Sorry about that, Steve,” he said brightly as he recovered.

Steve smiled at him. “It’s okay, Tony. Testing the boot jets?” He was standing next to the bar next to a small stack of paper. He looked like he had walked right off a fashion shoot from the way his clothes skimmed his body perfectly. Tony reminded himself not to drool over his newly-minted boyfriend.

“Yeah.” Tony landed, sending the papers on the bar flying in the breeze. Steve looked delicious today, Tony thought, as he chased after some of the papers floating away from the bar. Well, he might be biased when it came to Steve. But, really, Steve was extraordinarily gorgeous with his blond hair swept back and his eyes as blue and sparkling as the sun-kissed ocean.

“Could I have that back?” Steve asked. He reached out to snatch the piece of paper in Tony’s hand.

“Hmmm?” Tony teased. Why was Steve so antsy?

He glanced down at the paper covered in lists and notes in Steve’s neat handwriting. There was an list of songs and artists, starting with Barry White and – Al Green, John Mayer, Adele? Next to a list of names of restaurants with notes about lighting and – long walks in Central Park?

“I’m guessing I’m not supposed to know about this.” He waved the list at Steve.

Steve flushed red from the top of his head down his neck. Tony would bet his fortune the blush went all the way down. That he would love to see.

“Come on –” Steve lunged forward to grab the list out of Tony’s hand.

Tony launched himself into the air instinctively. He flew back from Steve, who started to chase him all over the living room, working to keep out of Steve’s reach because that man could jump. Tony said, “You must be regretting last week’s training session now.”

“Tony – the paper?” Steve had his hand out.

“Oh, this thing?” Tony waved it at him.

Steve narrowed his eyes, as if calculating how much damage a well-aimed vibranium shield might do to the walls and possibly Tony if he had to use it to retrieve the piece of paper. Tony should be admiring the example of one of the world’s finest strategic minds in operation, but the glimpse of the shade-too-tight t-shirt under the hoodie proved more interesting.

Tony glanced at the list again. It looked like one of Steve’s catching-up-on-pop-culture projects. But there was a definite theme. Hmm, intriguing.

Steve took advantage of Tony’s momentary distraction and stealthily inched closer to Tony and leaped. Tony barely lifted the paper in time to escape Steve’s grasping hands. “You should try that sometime in the bedroom.”

“Tony,” Steve said. His face was now beet-red. Tony didn’t think Steve could possibly blush any harder. Steve always was full of surprises. “Give it back.”

“Hmm, how much is it worth to you?” Tony smiled broadly. “I don’t see what the problem is.”

But Steve was not giving up on getting his paper back. The idea of Steve pulling him down to the ground with some gratuitous manhandling was greatly appealing to Tony. But Tony had just upgraded the repulsor jets, and Steve could be rough on the equipment.

“Seriously, what’s the deal with the list?” asked Tony as he lowered himself down to the floor. “Oh, wait. These are romantic songs. And ‘date-night’ restaurants. Although Barry White –”

Steve face-palmed. “I _was_ planning our next date. Which was supposed to be a big surprise. Clint had suggestions.”

“Ohhh, planning to seduce me?” Tony batted his eyelashes at Steve. “Come on, big boy, you can seduce me any time. You don’t need a strategic plan for that.”

“Thor said I had already done the hard work by getting you to date me. He asked why I didn’t just throw you over my shoulder and haul you off.”

“To your bedroom, no doubt, to do unspeakable things to me,” Tony replied with a toothy grin. He snaked his arm around Steve’s waist and tugged him close. “Nothing wrong with the direct approach. But I insist on dinner first.”

 

 

Badge art by Inoshi.


End file.
